Dead Love Is The Best
by Lukehemmingslover221
Summary: <html><head></head>Allison Harmon is the younger sister of Violet Harmon. Both love each other to no end and will do everything for each other. What happens their family moves into the murder house and Tate sets his eyes on the brunette beauty?</html>
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone and welcome to my story. It is my first time publishing a story so please don't be mean. I've been wanting to do this for a long time but I never had the time but now and its only 3 more days till season 4 so I thought in spirit I'll publish it and I did so continue reading.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything American Horror story except my oc and ideas.**

* * *

><p>Vivien, Ben and their daughters Violet and Allison are driving down a freeway.<p>

Violet and Allison are in the back with themselves listening to music playing thumb war engulfed in themselves instead of their parents.

"The light is different out here. It's softer." Vivien said enthusiastically.

"It's called smog." Violet stated.

"Which is basically pollution isn't it?" Allison asked causing Violet to smile.

The two were closer than ever being a year apart. Its always been the two since... always. Though their dad's cheating brought them closer they managed to deal with it in their own way for better...or worse.

Violet smoked and cut herself while Allison drank and dyed her hair a dark brown/black with blue highlights for a change and used her bow and arrow for fun and at times painted.

"You should be excited, Vi. You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths." Ben said and Violet rolled her eyes and continued to play with Allison.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Allison stated.

"We're almost there." Ben said.

"I need to go. Or do you want me to pee in the car." Allison said.

"Ali, it's a freeway. Really, where do you want me to pull over? Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something." Ben joked and Allison rolled her eyes and looked at the dog.

"Bet if the baby had to shit, you'd find somewhere." Violet said also looking at the dog.

"Really? Violet, I hate that word, unless I'm saying it." Vivien joked and the two smirked.

"I'm really glad we named you Violet and Allison, instead of our second choices." Ben said.

"Which was?" Violet pushed.

"Sunshine and Bliss." Ben said and Vivien and him laughed while Allison and Violet pretended to laugh.

"It's funny. Come on, you gotta admit it's funny." Ben said.

"Hilarious you laugh while my brain dribbles out of my ears." Allison says while Violet chuckled.

Ben tries to hold Vivien's hand, but she takes it back. The rest of the ride is in silence with the occasional complaining from the two girls.

* * *

><p>Ben rings the doorbell smiling admiring the house.<p>

"I love it. Don't you love it, hon? I mean, it looks even better than it did online." Ben said looking at the house with amazement.

"Yeah, it's interesting." Vivien said smiling.

"Great. So we're the Addams Family now." Violet said.

"We look worse than the Addams Family more like one of those people who owns a scary ass house and ends up dying at the end of the movie." Allison states looking up at the house.

"Hey, crabby pants. Come here." Ben said and puts and arm around the two.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Ben says.

"Just don't be surprised when we die towards the end of this freak show." Allison says and just then

Marcy, the realtor, opens the door.

"Welcome. It's a classic L.A. Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. These are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything." Marcy introduces.

"If she smiles anymore wider that smile will fall right out of her face." Allison whispers to Violet who smiles.

"What do you think?" Marcy asks.

"Tiffany. Wow." Ben says amazed.

"Do you cook?"

"Viv is a great cook. I got her cooking lessons a few years ago, and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things."

"Cooking lessons... romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?" Marcy asks.

"Psychiatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family." Ben explained.

"How refreshing."

Vivien puts her dog down, and it goes running outside the kitchen, yapping.

"Violet, Allison, would you go see where Hayley went? Thank you." Vivien said and the two walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet yells and the dog goes to a door scratching at it.

Allison gets the door the dog was yapping at to open. She goes down the stairs. The two take a step inside not noticing Tate watching the Brunette beauty in wonder.

* * *

><p>"That explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood, I guess." Ben said.<p>

"I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it's in the Valley, and you're going to get a third of the house for twice the price." Marcy speaks.

"Right."

"Where did it happen?" Ben asked.

"The basement." Marcy answered.

"We'll take it." Allison and Violet say in unison while Ben and Vivien looked at the two as if they were crazy.

* * *

><p>Allison moved all her boxes into her knew room. She set up her canvas and placed her bow and arrows in a neat place. While when his her bourbon and tequila under a floorboards she took out.<p>

"Knock Knock. You ready?" Violet asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yes let's go to the most dangerous place we will ever face. School!" Allison said terrified while Violet smiled and put an arm around Allison.

"Come on." Violet laughed.

* * *

><p>Violet and Allison walk in the school arm linked together with violet smoking and Allison having her shades on. Both already getting glares from the other students.<p>

"So I let him." Leah smirked.

"You let him suck coke off your nipples?" Becca asked.

"They were numb for, like, two days." Leah said and sees Violet smoking and walks after her.

"Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces." Leah says angrily.

"Secondhand smoke kills." Becca says.

"Were new, we didn't know." Allison argues and take Violet's cigarette and squished it with her foot.

'What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here." Leah yells.

"Its not like they eat on the floor." Allison argues back.

"You don't know me. Why are you doing this?" Violet yells getting angry.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously." Becca answers.

Leah picks the cigarette up.

"Eat it... eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you."

"No. What?" Violet says.

"Come on, Leah, that's enough." Abby says.

"No, no, no, I want to see her eat it." Leah argues.

"No. No."

"Eat it, eat it." Leah pushes.

"Leah, seriously, she's like 12." Becca says.

Leah tries to force the cigarette into Violet's mouth, but Violet spits at her and Leah screams.

"You are dead! You are dead!"

* * *

><p>Violet and Allison walk into the house after their crappy day and walk into the kitchen to see their parents and a rubber suit on the ceiling fan.<p>

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"Holy shit." Allison says

"Let's get rid of it." Vivien says and Allison sneaks away and goes to her room.

* * *

><p>Ben is having a counsel session with a young man, Tate.<p>

"So, Tate, these fantasies started two years ago, three years ago, when?" Ben asks.

"Two years ago. It's always the same. It starts the same way." Tate answers.

"How? Tell me."

"I prepare for the noble war." Tate starts.

_A tattooed Tate walking down a school's corridor with kids looking at him._

"I'm calm, I know the secret, I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself." Tate finished.

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Ben asks.

"I kill people I like." Tate said smiling.

_Tate enters a studying room. All the students raise their head._

_"Can I help you?" The teacher said._

"Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets.

I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man.

I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that.

"You think I'm crazy?" Tate asks.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with."

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?"

"I'm sure she is." Ben nods.

"She's a cocksucker. I mean, literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next-door, all the time. My dad found out, and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?" Tate says disgusted.

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben throws out.

"Cool. Can you tell me some? I like stories." Tate says smiling.

"No. I can't." Ben says shaking his head.

"The world is a filthy place. It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much."

* * *

><p>Allison is in her room blaring music while creating a big blob of darkness with black chalk.<p>

She takes out the floorboards and takes out her flask. She takes a hit and is frighten by a voice.

"You're not supposed to do that. Ever heard alcohol kills." Tate says.

"How'd you get in here?" Allison asks.

"If you're want privacy, you might try locking the door." Tate says before closing the door leaving Allison intrigued and confused.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next day<em>**

Ben is in his office with Tate.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asks.

"No."

"You taking your medications?"

"Yes." Tate answered.

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night, but they kept me up."

"And what did you do?" Ben questioned.

"Started taking them in the morning."

"Light sensitivity is pretty common."

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so." Tate nodded.

"When I was in medical school, they brought in this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying. This guy was, like, six foot, 50, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I'll tell you something. I'd be terrified to lie to him." Ben stated.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate asked.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." Ben said catching him in his lie.

"So you lied to me." Tate answered.

"What is important... that is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police." Ben explained.

"Did you call them?" Tate asked.

"Not yet. I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached." Ben answered.

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?" Tate asked.

"You?" Ben scoffs.

"You kidding me? You're hopeless." Ben joked and the two laugh.

"Everybody can get better, Tate. Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate said amused.

"What?" Tate chokes up.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds." Tate said laughing.

"Tate." Ben warns.

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." Tate then looked towards the door and looks directly at Allison who was listening the entire time.

Allison smirks before she runs up stairs into her room.

* * *

><p>Allison is on the floor humming, feeling slightly buzzed from the alcohol. She continues to scribble on the paper until she saw someone staring at her.<p>

She turned around and saw the big from her dad's session.

"Hey Blondie, feel like drawing?" Allison teased.

Tate smiled and walked into her room sitting next to her taking the chalk and drawing out what ever came to his mind.

* * *

><p>After an hour the two connected and learned each other's name and as of now Tate was showing Allison his scars.<p>

"This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think." Tate said.

"Last week, first day at my new school... sucks." Allison said laying back down on the floor.

"Westfield, right? The worst. I got thrown out of there." Tate spoke.

"I hate it here. I hate everyone. All there bourgeoisy designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather..and the coldness." Allison told sitting back up.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate said honestly.

"Me, too." Allison said looking out the window.

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad had an affair. My mom literally caught him in the act yet she can't bring herself to leave him." Allison said.

"That's horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them... never." Tate said.

"Rght? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage." Allisom explains as Tate gets up and writes taint on her chalkboard wall.

"The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Allison said.

Tate sits near Allison and gently touches her hand.

"I'm sorry." Tate says sincerely making Allison smile.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" Allison whispered.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that." Tate said.

"Oh here I thought it was because your big dick wouldn't work." Allison smirked laying back down on the floor.

"One of many reasons." Tate said as his fingers move on her shirt up her stomach inching closer and closer to her chest.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben asks and Tate removes his hand and Allison sits back up.

"Relax dad just listening to music." Allison explains.

'You need to leave, Tate. I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here, and I think you know that... please." Ben said edging him towards the door.

"What's that thing you think I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" Tate says before he walks out the room.

"Stay away from him." Ben yelled.

"Dad.." Allison started.

"You heard me!" Ben yelled.

* * *

><p>Tate leaves Allison's room angrily going down the stairs.<p>

"No! Bullet, bullet, bullet!" Tate yelled.

* * *

><p>Violet and Leah are fighting violently at school while Allison is fighting the other two.<p>

"I'm not scared of you!" Violet yelled as Allison kicked one of them in the stomach and punched the other.

"Should be!" Leah yelled.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The kids yell.

Violet picks up a cigarette still lit up and smashes it onto Leah's hand causing her to scream.

"Oh, she friggin' burned me!" Leah yells and Allison punched her and grabs Violet's hand and run out of school.

* * *

><p>Vivien puts a bowl of water in front of her dog.<p>

"Here you go, Hallie. Good girl." Vivien says as Hallie drinks.

Violet and Allison Then walk in through the back door and are caught by Vivien.

'Hey. Whoa. Come here. What happened to your faces?" Vivien says as she checks both their faces.

"Fell down." Allison lied.

"Come here. Sit, sit, sit. Boy or girl?" Vivien asked.

"Girls. Three of them. All hitches." Allison answered.

"Hope they look worse than you do. You know their names?" Vivien questioned.

"Were not narking." Violet stated.

"You know, we can easily move you both to a different school. There are a lot of really good private schools right in this neighborhood.' Vivien answered.

"Were not running away. Were not scared of them. Not afraid of anything." Violet answers.

"It's like that time in kindergarten, when you insisted that I bring you home from the slumber party 'cause all the other girls were sleeping with the nightlight on. Or when Allison insisted I bring her home from school cause she found it useless." Vivien explained.

"Still do." Allison speaks up.

"I know you both gotten the short end of the stick, lately. This move, and...your dad and I haven't exactly been great to be around." Vivien explains.

"We have each other, that's all that matters." Violet says and takes her sisters hand.

"Why don't you guys get divorced, if you're so miserable?" Allison says.

"We still love each other." Vivien lied.

"You could've fooled me. I thought you hated each other. Well, at least you hated him. I don't blame you. He was a shithead. Sorry." Allison said.

"It's okay. He was a shithead. You know, we got a lot of history. Your dad's been through a lot, I've been through a lot. Guess we need each other. What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything." Allison says.

"What scares you?" Violet speaks up.

"Lately? Everything." Vivien breaths out.

"Life will do that to you."

* * *

><p>Allison is pacing in her room, talking to Tate.<p>

"I hate her! I just want to kill her! That bitch is getting on my Damn nerves and is also causing problems for my sister. Which she doesn't need." Allison complained.

"Then do it! One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service." Tate urged and grabbed Allison's hand to stop her from pacing.

"Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to." Tate answered.

"How?" Allison asked,

"It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say, 'Here's the deal: I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I got the best shit in town." Tate explained.

"She's a cokehead. I don't have coke." Allison grumbled.

"You won't need any. It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you'll never be bothered by her again." Tate said smirking.

"How am I going to terrify her?"

"Helter-skelter! That's where I come in."

* * *

><p>Leah and Allison comes down the stairs, to the basement<p>

"What's down there?"

"My stash. Parents toss my room every week and I can't leave it in my sister's."

"If you're screwing with me..." Leah warned.

"It's just the basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit, too. All the coke coming to the U.S. from Central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Gloucester. I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it." Allsion lied.

"So where is it?" Leah asked.

"Right around the corner. To the right."

"This place is a dump." Leah complained.

"Oh, shut up."

"I want my goddamn drugs." Leah complained.

"Then keep going." Allison answers.

"Bitch." Allison muttered softly.

Allison switch the light on. Tate is sitting in the middle of the room in a rocking chair.

"So this is the coke whore." Tate smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Leah yelled.

"Get the lights." Tate said darkly.

Allison turns off the light. The light is now flickering, Tate laughs crazily.

"What is going on?! What is going on?!"

In the flickering light, the sight of Infantata is seen.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Tate yells.

Tate throws himself onto Leah who starts screaming.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Leah yells.

At some point, Infantata takes Tate's place onto Leah, while Tate appears behind Allison, who starts screaming too.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Leah yells.

"Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" Allison pleads and the infantata appears in front of her with teeth showing.

Allison screams and walks back and the infantata moves towards Leah.

"Mommy...?" Leah whispers.

Infantata starts slashing Leah's face. Allison finally finds the light switch and turns it on. Leah is laying on the floor, the Infantata is nowhere to be found. Tate is back on his rocking chair, a grin on his face.

Leah quickly runs up the stairs and out the door.

"Wait!" Allison yells but no use, she's already gone.

"I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore." Tate smirks.

"What the hell was that?!" Allison yells angrily.

"What are you talking about? She hit me in the balls and got away. She must have run into a wall or something." Tate lies.

"No, I saw something!" Allison yells hysterically.

"What are you talk...? Allison, you're talking crazy. This is cool. We showed that bitch." Tate said happily.

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" Allison yells and pushes Tate away and runs upstairs.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" Tate yells and Allison runs to her room locking it, sliding down it. She looks towards her sketch pad and looks through some pictures and stops at one of them. The infantata attacking Leah.

Allsion didn't know what it was but something was in this house. And its not just one thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh chapter one done. I'm proud. I hope you really liked it and please review on what you think. And I have a polyvore so please check it out you can find a link in my bio. And if you have any ideas then drop them down and comment.<strong>

**Until next time.**


	2. Home invasion

**Home invasion**

**Hey guys New chapter. And WOW 22 follows and 10 favorites I just want to thank all of you who followed and favorited and reviewed. It means so much and always makes my day. So thank you, all of you.**

* * *

><p>Allison walked down the town exploring the little town they were doomed to stay in. Allison walked passed a bakery and noticed a box of cupcakes, she smirked and walked in.<p>

She noticed the worked arguing with a client. Allison sneaked around not being noticed by the two. She calming snatched the box and smirked as she walked out free.

"Hey big sister, look what I found." Allison said in a sing song voice as she walked into Violet's room with the box of cupcakes.

"Found...or stole." Violet teased and Allison rolled her eyes playfully.

"Is there a difference?" Allison joked and Violet rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

For the rest of that day the two sisters spent time together laughing and playing cards like they used to before all the chaos came into their lives.

* * *

><p>Allison was in her room drawing what looked like a scene from a creepy movie, a man walking down stairs while something chased him. She had enough and tossed the sketch pad next to her.<p>

Allison rubbed her eyes and layed down on her bed with a sigh.

As she opened her eyes the first thing that caught her eye was her bow and arrows. She looked at it with memories. Remember her love for it.

"Oh fuck it." Alliosn muttered as she got off the bed, grabbed her bow and arrows and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The woods, most people find it scary- not knowing what lurks in it. For Allison, she found it soothing and comforting.<p>

Allison found a perfect spot and held her bow high. She placed an arrow and held it back. Allison let a deep breath before She released the arrow.

The arrow spun in the air majestically as it hit the tree in the center.

"At least I still got it." Allison muttered and stopped when she noticed a couple both holding hands and laughing. Allison's focus fixated on the girls purse.

It's been a while but a while back She would always use her bow and arrows to rob people. It was always a thing she did with Violet and now the couple was basically screaming...rob me.

Allison smirked before she climbed a tree and hid.

She watched as the couple laughed and she rolled her eyes. She held her bow high with the arrow in it. Allison let out a sigh before she let one go and another and another.

The couple screamed and the girl dropped her bag and the boy grabbed her hand and the two ran out.

Allison got off the tree laughing. She grabbed the bag and looked inside to see $60.

She grabbed the bag and walked out of the woods smirking.

* * *

><p>"So, what do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist?"<p>

"I bet you think about sex."

"Do you think about sex a lot?" Ben asked as he was in another session with Tate. This session being beyond worse than the last two ever were.

"I think about one girl in particular." Tate said smiling.

"Your daughter. I jerk off thinking about her. A lot." Tate smirked knowing this would irritate Ben even more.

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate." Ben said getting angry.

"Don't you want to know what I do to her?" Tate Saud smiling.

"How I lay her on the bed and I caress her soft skin, make her purr like a little kitten." Tate reminisced thinking of Allison withering underneath him as he pounded in her. Her begging for more.

"She's a virgin." Tate stated.

"They get wet so easily. Allison would get wet for me easily." Tate muttered sitting back.

"Do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself in times of stress?" Ben asked hoping to move from Tate fantasizing of his daughter.

"Actually, yes. I jerk off a lot to make the visions to go away." Tate answered.

"Blood and the carnage. I want the thoughts to go away, and you're not helping me."

"Well, we've only been working together a few weeks now." Ben stated.

"Well, you're sexual, right? Allison told me about the affair with the girl in Boston."

"Not much older than her, she said." Tate smirked and Ben stopped him.

"Our time is up." Ben spoke up.

"Bullshit. I don't accept that."

"Our time is up for today, Tate." Ben warned and Tate got up and left.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"Do I have to get this number changed?" Ben threatened.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Tate walked up the stairs to his old room which was now Allison's and walked in.<p>

He noticed she was gone and looked around.

Tate noticed the sketch pad and looked through it.

He noticed all kinds of drawings a girl with demon eyes, a man walking down stairs, a witches circle and a portrayed of violet- smiling.

The one that caught his attention was the one of himself. He touched the drawing with his fingers, caressing each part of it. He set the sketch pad down and walked around.

He looked into a drawer and grabbed a picture of Allison looking annoyed. He smiled and put the picture in his pocket and walked out of Allison's room.

* * *

><p>"I thought you hated smoking. It was a sin to you." Allison said to Leah as the two sat in a empty pool watching the skaters skate around.<p>

"I've taken it up." Leah said as she took another hit.

"I can't sleep. I'm terrified of everything. What attacked me wasn't human." Laeh said terrified.

"It was Tate. He was trying to scare you and it worked." Allison said trying to help her but Leah shook her head.

"No, you saw that other thing, too." Leah argues.

"He's a dick. He was trying to scare us both." Allison argued back.

"What'd you tell your parents?" Allison asks.

"Don't worry."

"I told them I got attacked by some chola on Melrose who wanted my Chanel."

"Couldn't tell them I went to your house to score coke, could I?" Leah joked and Allison let out a small smile.

"I had to file a fake police report and everything." Leah informed.

"How deep are the cuts?" Allison asked.

"Deep." Leah answered.

"God, and I-I can't stop thinking about that mouth." Leah shuttered.

"It was a mask. He was purposely trying to terrorize you." Allison argued and Leah shook her head.

"That hat doesn't suit you." Allison muttered.

"It serves a purpose."

"Look." Leah took off the hat to reveal her hair is turning white.

"My hair is turning white from fear."

"Yeah, I read on the Internet that's possible."

"Do you believe in the devil?" Leah asked.

"No." Allison answered.

"I do."

"I've looked into his eyes."

* * *

><p>Allison walked into her room and what she saw was the unexpected her room full of roses. But just any roses, green roses. All around her room.<p>

She walked towards her bed and saw roses in a shape of a heart. She then saw a note and grabbed it.

'_I'm sorry'_

_- Tate_

"Wow what the holy he'll happened in here!" Violet asked as she walked in her sisters room.

"Tate." Allison answered as she showed Violet the note.

"Looks like he really wants you to forgive him." Violet said as she picked up a rose.

"Yah...I guess so." Allison said smiling.

* * *

><p>After putting all the roses in multiple vases, Violet and Allison spent the rest time in her room watching bad tv while Allison did her homework.<p>

The two turns to the door when they heard a knock.

Allison got up and opened the door to reveal...Vivien.

"What do you want?" Allison said bluntly.

"Can I come in?" Vivien said sheeply and Allison opened the door wider for Vivien to pass through.

"Hi. Our kooky neighbor made you cupcakes."

"Huh. A candied violet, and my favorite snack." Allison chuckled.

"That's clever." Violet said as she sat up.

"I wouldn't eat them..They could be poisoned." Allison muttered as she sat next to her sister.

"Want to watch a movie? I figured since your dad's gone tonight, we could have a little girl's night." Vivien asked smiling.

"Yeah. No, thanks." Violet said as she layed back down on the bed.

"Thought it might be fun to hang out."

"Can't. Homework." Allison muttered getting back to her homework.

"And I just...frankly don't want to." Violet said and changed the channel.

"Are you both mad at me about something?" Vivien asked.

"Why don't you eat it since you're eating for two now?" Violet said pointing to the cupcakes.

"What, you think we're stupid?" Violet said angrily.

"You stopped drinking wine at dinner, and you're gaining weight in your face." Allison threw out.

"I was gonna tell you tonight.-" Vivien started but Allison cut her off.

"You know the statistics, when you have a baby over 40." Allison asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Having a baby isn't going to keep you and Dad together, if that's what you're thinking in fact it might drive you both apart...more than you already are." Alisson said bluntly.

"Wow, Allison." Vivien scoffed.

"I am really appreciating your optimism on this. Really am." Vivien said sarcastically.

"Come on, go ahead and say all your mean things you both have to say." Vivien pushed.

"I think you're weak." Violet said emotionless.

"And this baby isn't gonna keep you and dad together." Allison said angrily.

Vivien had enough and walked out of the room.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Ally." Violet said.

"We both know I'm right."

* * *

><p>After their little spat with their mother the two went back to what they were doing until they heard Vivien scream.<p>

"Violet, Allison!" They heard.

"Violet! Allison! Answer me!" Vivien yelled and Allison groaned and got off the bed and walked out.

"How am I supposed to finish my homework if you keep interrupting?" Allison said as she went down the stairs.

"What's the matter?"

"Where's your phone?"

"In my bag upstairs. Why?"

"Go, go, go get it." Vivien commanded.

"Dial 911." Allison's attention moved from her mother to the banging on the door.

"Who's that?" Allison asked.

"Just go into your room, lock the door, don't come out until I tell you... now!" Vivien yelled and Allison went to get her phone.

"Stop it!"

"I am not letting you inside this house!"

"I have called 911."

"The police are on their way!" Vivien yells as she walks back and hits a chest of a man with a gun.

* * *

><p>"I have money. Please just take anything." Vivien begged as the man pushed her in the living room with Allison.<p>

"We're not here to rob you."

"Masks off."

"The transcript was very clear. The nurses saw R. Franklin; he had nothing to hide." Bianca said

"12 minutes. Then the fun begins."

"Where's my sister!" Allison yells.

"Your sister is...tied up for the moment." Bianca said smirking while Allison looked at her as if she wanted to beat her down.

"I have a surprise for you." Bianca then pulls out two nurses outfits.

"No fucken way." Allison complaints.

"I got it on eBay. It's the one he used to bash Maria." Bianca informed.

"Let me see it." One of the henchmen say.

"Holy shit."

"Can feel the energy in this. This is bitchin."

"Who goes first?"

"Which one is Gladys?"

"Fuck you, psycho!" Allison yelled.

"I'm not putting this crap on." Allison complained.

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect." One of the henchmen say,

"Take your clothes off!"

"No!" Allison yells.

"Put it on me!" Vivien states.

"Mom!"

"Oh, you'll both be wearing uniforms.

R. Franklin hated nurses.

He had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer.

That's why he took Gladys upstairs and drowned her in the tub."

"And you, Maria - he saved you for last. R. Franklin was the first. Before Manson. He changed the 're paying tribute to him." Bianca informed

"We're not going to be part of your stupid reenactment." Allison seized.

"Put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you."

* * *

><p>Allison ran as one of the henchmen was stupid enough to leave her alone.<p>

She let out a scream but stopped when she saw it was Tate.

"Oh Tate thank god." Allison whispered and hugged Tate tightly, Tate returned the hug with just as much force.

"Tate, they're trying to kill me and my mom!" Allison whispered.

"You have to get them to the basement." Tate said already having a plan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Allison said.

"The basement! Just do it!" Tate standband Allison nodded.

"Some serious art, man. Why are you trying to cover it up?"

"Decided I didn't like it." Vivien said.

"It's all over. Nobody's coming to help you."

"You don't have to, you know. You could just stop it."

"Oh, but I don't want to, silly."

"Well, I don't think you're gonna kill me tonight, cause I think that someone is going to stop this, and they're gonna get help, and you all are gonna fry." Vivien spit out.

"Brutal."

"What's taking you so long?" Bianca yelled.

'So, are these vintage?" Allison said calming as she pinched the uniform.

"Nurses' catalogue."

"Hmmm." Allison hummed.

"Really? You're eating?"

"It was, like, sitting there saying, Eat me." Bianca informed as she took a bite.

Just then the man pulled Allison away and into another room.

* * *

><p>"Answer me! What's he doing to my mother? Where's my sister!"Allison yelled but the man didn't say a word.<p>

"Jesus, I'm gonna shit myself."

"Not in the staging area!"

"Just don't start without me." Bianca yelled

"Are you kidding me? It's 10:57."

"Get in the tub. Bianca, it's almost time! You have to put someone under water for three minutes until they lose consciousness. The brain begins to die from oxygen deprivation." Allison then started laughing.

"This is funny to you?"

"What's funny is how you think you know everything about this house, and clearly, you know nothing!" Allison said as she laughed.

"This isn't even the right tub. Second floor bathroom. I used to study the crime scene photos. The one he used is in the basement. We totally remodeled this bathroom."

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"It's a grimy claw-foot tub with a chrome faucet. Go look." Allison challenged.

"Come on!"

* * *

><p>"You'd better not be messing with me."<p>

"It's down here, around the corner." Allison lied.

"Where are you?!"

"Over here, you stupid bitch." Allison yelled.

"I've already filled it with water for you." Allison teased.

Allison Then felt someone cover he mouth and push her against a wall. She looked to see it was Tate.

Allison smiled and Tate smiled back.

"Go get your sister and mom and get out of here, I'll handle them." Tate whispered as he petted her hair.

"Are you sure?" Allison whispered.

"Yes. Now go!" Tate said pushing her out another way.

* * *

><p>After Tate took care of all three he placed their bodies down their basement.<p>

"Jesus H. Christ. Was this your handiwork?" Constance asked.

"No. It was them." Tate said.

"We have to get rid of the bodies if you want him to keep treating me." Tate answered.

"I'll get the shovel, you get the bleach." Moira said rolling up her sleeves.

"So you were in Boston when this all took place, Dr. Harmon?" The police officer asked as Ben had finally gotten back to the house.

"Yes." Ben answered.

"What was your business there?"

"Uh, I was seeing a patient...Ginny Blevens. A, uh... real patient? Unlike... her, I mean?" Ben answered.

"This is the female you say you saw on Wednesday morning?" The officer asked.

"Yes. Yes, that's her."

"She must have been casing the house."

"I'd... I'd never seen her before."

"And you won't see her again."

"We found her six blocks from here practically cut in half." The officer answered.

"Looks like maybe she couldn't go through with it. Ran off. Her friends went after her, tried to do a Black Dahlia on her."

"Seems your attackers were obsessed with famous L.A. murders. Had a little club going. Planned to re-create more than a few."

"We're still looking. Don't in a town this big, people don't just disappear." The officer stated.

"I'm gonna check the kitchen for more prints."The officer said leaving the family alone.

"Are you sure your okay? Don't need any water?" Allison asked Violet who had a bruise on her forehead.

"Ally I'm fine...just a headache." Violet answered.

"I'm just glad your okay." Allison said hugging her.

After the hug Ben pulled Allison away.

"Your mom said that you told her that Tate helped you escape?" Ben asked and Allison nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for not dragging him into all that." Allison said grateful.

"What was he doing in the house?" Ben said accusing and Allison attitude changed.

"Oh simple Tate and I were gonna have sex in your desk. We were gonna relive some of his fantasies." Allison said sarcastically.

"How should I know?" Allison scoffed.

"Allison..." Ben warned.

"You think I let him in?" Allison scoffed.

"I don't know how Tate got in or why he was here, but I'm glad he was." Allison muttered.

"You weren't." Violet yelled at Ben.

"You were really brave, Mom."Allison said hugging her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Ben apologized.

"Huh no kidding." Allison muttered.

"But you're here now." Vivien said.

"That's right. I'm home." Ben said

"No, you're not."

"We're selling this house." Vivien said shocking them all.

* * *

><p>Allison ran into her room, locking it. She let out a sigh.<p>

"Your okay. " She heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see Tate. Allison instantly ran and hugged him.

"Your okay!?" Allison muttered.

"I thought something might have happened to you." Allison said.

"No I'm okay." Tate said as he released her.

Allison let go and held onto him. They looked at each other and Allison stood on her toes and kissed him passionately.

Tate kissed back just as passionately pulling her closer.

Allison pulled back, their forehead together. For once the two were at peace, like nothing mattered expect them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done. Sorry I couldn't get this out. I've had a busy week. But it's the weekend so I had time to put this up. Anayway way Allison and Tate kissed! Yaya. Now is anyone else excited for the rest of season 4, I know I am.<strong>

**Also please check out polyvore for allison's outfit.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Murder House

**Murder house 1x03**

**Hey guys sorry I'm late and this is the shortest chaoter ever, but I didn't have lots of time and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so here it is.**

**Songs used:**

**1) Shellshock by Clint Mansell- ending scene.**

**2) Up In Flames by She Wants Revenge- Allison and Tate hot n heavy scene.**

**3) Shine by Heavy Young Heathens- Violet and Allison scene**

* * *

><p>Allison rolled her eyes as her and Vivien walked into an apartment.<p>

"Gee thanks for leaving me alone Violet." Allison muttered under her breath.

"So as I mentioned on the phone, the carpet will be steam clean before move in. There's a dock there for your iPod or your iWhatever." The realtor explained.

"Uh, well, I'll tell you what I do like.

I like that security guy at the door." Vivien explained and Allison groaned and pushed her sunglasses up.

"Excuse me. Can my mom and I have a moment? Alone?" Allison emphasized.

"Sure. I'll be in the rental office. I've got someone else coming in 20 minutes." The realtor said and walked out.

"Glad we moved all the way to California, since we could be totally anywhere." Vivien said with a smile.

"I think it has a certain-" Vivien starts.

"You and Dad, both of you - you don't deal with anything. Do you?" Allison says annoying.

"The affair, the miscarriage.

For most people that's just life and they deal but not really. But you guys had to uproot everything - drag everyone across the country to start all over when you both know that's never gonna happen."

"Honey, I don't think you've quite processed what happened to us in that house."

"I understand fine. You guys won't accept that you don't love dad anymore and you can't leave him." Allison stated and Vivien let out a sigh.

"This!" Allison emphasized to the room.

"Is the nightmare."

"I love our house, it's got soul. It's where you and I kicked some ass, Mom."

"You say we were victims of something bad there. I say that's the place where we survived." Allison stated strongly.

"I love that you see it that way. I'm pregnant. I can't stay there. This is the decision that your father and I have made for our family together."

"Yeah, whatever." Allison said lamely.

"But I'm telling you, you go ahead with this whacked-out plan and I'm out of here. I will run away. And believe me, I know how to leave so you will never find me." Allison yelled as she walked out, leaving Vivian shocked.

* * *

><p>Allison sat in her room, listening to music and reading a book- well trying to until she heard a knock.<p>

She got up from her bed and opened her door to see Tate.

"Hi." Tate said flirtatious.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" Tate asked and Allison smirked and opened the door wider for him to step in.

* * *

><p>Allison pushed Tate back as she was on top of him, both kissing heavily as has hands squeezed on her waist, his hands going higher.<p>

Allison moaned and Tate growled and rolled then over and pinned her hands to either side of the bed.

Tate moved downwards to her neck where he started to kiss and bite it, leaving a hickey.

Allison rolled them over so she was on top and leaned to kiss him but was interrupted with Allison's phone beeping.

She sat up and looked towards her phone and frowned.

"As much fun as this was, it has to be cut short." Allison pouted and claimed off of Tate who was pouting.

"No." Tate pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to finish- this." Allison said touching Tate's lips.

Allison grabbed her something from a drawer and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So...what are we doing again?" Violet asked as they walked into the woods near a less populated area.<p>

"We...are having some fun. Just like we used to." Allison smirked and stopped and handed Violet a throwing knifes.

"Just like old times, sista." Allison smirked as well as Violet who gladly accepted the knives.

"Ooh come on, looks like we found our first pray." Allison states as she looks at a cheerleader with a black hat walking all preppy with an expensive handbag.

Violet smirked and followed Allison's lead and climbed the tree and waited.

As soon as the cheerleader was insight the two struck.

Allison lifted and her bow and released an arrow. The cheerleader screamed and backed away causing her hat to fall off. Violet threw a knife towards the direction the cheerleader was backing away and the girl screamed and panicked.

Allison released another arrow and shot it so the handbag was caught. Violet threw one more near the girls face and she screamed and took off.

As soon as the girl took off, Allison and Violet jumped off the tree, both laughing.

Violet snatched the bag and looked inside it to see an I phone, and _lots_ of cash.

"Call dibs on the phone." Violet smirked and took it.

"Call the cash. This might be enough to get grade armor-piercing titanium arrowheads." Allison said with light in her eye.

"Oh God, your such a nerd." Violet teased and Allison rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

"Well, we wouldn't want this hat to go to waist now do we?" Violet smirked and placed the hat on her head.

The two placed an arm around each other, both walking back into the wood back home, with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Allison awoke from her dream and instantly out of nowhere grabbed her sketch pad and started drawing. She drew fast and crazy seeing all black in the drawing.<p>

She breathed loudly as she felt as she was panicking and felt as if finishing her drawing depended on it.

She gave one more swipe of the black crayon and pushed the drawing away when she looked at what she drew.

It was her...and Tate in a bathtub with Tate crying and her lifeless body.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is finished yay. Sorry I didn't get out early, my weeks been crazy hectic and I didn't have time to write but today I did so this chapter was born. Haha anyway please leave a comment to tell me how this chapter was and please check out my polyvore for Allison's outfit.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	4. Halloween pt 1

**Hey guys I'm back. And I dearly apologized for not updating for months. I just lost motivation and was really busy. But today I found inspiration to write so I did. And I want to thank _Ms. Teen Wolf girl_ for making me that little banner for me. Its amazing and I love it so follow her here and read her stories they are AMAZING and also follow her on polyvore and like all her outfits cause they are WOW. Also this chapter is dedicated to her for her awesomeness.**

* * *

><p>Allison twirled and danced around her room as 'black hearts (on fire)' by Jet played on her iPod speaker with a bottle flask in her hand.<p>

She giggled and laughed as she danced. Her giggling was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"What..the...hell are you doing?" Violet giggled as she watched Allison dance.

"Having fun. Its Halloween Vi and that means we can have fun for once. You should see what I have planned for all the trick or treaters." Allison smirked.

"So come on in." Allison starts dragging Violet into her room.

"...And have some fun." Allison says as she hands the flask to Violet who took it and drank and danced along with her sister.

* * *

><p>"I've agreed to this meeting because we need to clarify a few things." Ben says as he has a talk with Tate.<p>

"Firstly, the psychiatrist that I recommended to you, Dr. Goldman, said you never showed up for the first appointment and you never called to cancel." Ben told.

"I don't want to see anyone but you." Tate discusses.

"We've discussed why that won't brings me to my next question." Ben starts.

"We're very grateful to you, Tate, for how you helped my family. But you need to explain here and now what you were doing in this house at the time of the break-in."

"The truth is I was just, like, hanging around outside, and I was, I was throwing pebbles at Allison's window hoping she would talk to me but she blew me off." Tate answers.

"And then I noticed that the door was unlocked, so I... went inside hoping to talk to her. It's not cool, I know." Tate mutters.

"But this is why I can't treat you. It's inappropriate for everyone concerned and I can't have a patient be involved with my daughter." Ben continues.

"I really need your help. I don't want to be like this. I want to be a good person. And I know that you can help me. You're the one, okay? You're the only one that I can trust." Tate continues getting slightly teared eye.

"I cannot see you in this house. Look, I have an opening."

"I'll meet you someplace for coffee, but you have to promise me..No more weird shit, okay?"

"I promise."

"And you have to promise you won't start a relationship with my daughter."

"I promise." Tate lies.

* * *

><p>Tate pulls Allison closer as they're lips connect. He pins her hands down on her bed slowly kissing her neck.<p>

Allison moans as he bites and sucks hard giving her a hickey.

As Tate finishes he looks at it proudly before going back to kiss her lips.

Allison rolls them over so that she's on top. She moves her lips down to his neck returning the favor and giving him a hickey as well.

She sucked hard and bite until a knock on her locked door.

"Allison come down to help with the candy." Vivien's voice rang.

"I'll be down in a minute." Allison says, hearing Vivien's footsteps as she walks away.

"Looks like our session has to be cut short." Allison pouted before kissing him once more and climbing off of him and fixing her hair putting it in front of her neck.

"Well after your done come down stairs in the basement I can tell you everything you want to know."

"Okay good. Just because I made out with you doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Well after this you will." Tate said before Allison kissed him once more and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Allison walked to the kitchen to see her mom and dad in costumes putting candy in a big pumpkin.<p>

"What is this?" Allison whispered to Violet who look just as horrified as her.

"The freak show." Violet joked before the two walked up to them.

"Wow, Violet, Allison your costumes they look so lifelike." Ben joked making the two roll they're eyes.

"Haha very funny." Violet said rolling her eyes.

"So when do we get to eat the candy?" Allison said excited ready to grab one from the pumpkin.

"Not until the kids are all done." Allison frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Well see about that."

* * *

><p>Not 10 minutes in and Allison and Violet sneaked away into Violet's room to escape away.<p>

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Addy sang as she grabbed Violet's and Allison's ankle causing the two to scream.

"Addy!" Violet yelled.

"I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween."

"You want what?"

"Make me a pretty girl like you and Allison, Violet." Addy begged with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually not very good at this." Violet said as she did Addy's blush.<p>

"I don't care. I'll like it." Addy said with a smile.

"Close your eyes." Allison said as she started to work on her eyeshadow.

"How old are you, Addy?" Violet asked.

"A lady never reveals her age." Addy says.

"Yah..Violet." Allison jokes making Violet roll her eyes playfully.

"Is Tate your boyfriend?" Addy asked Allison.

"Wait. You know Tate?"

"I talk to him when he comes here for his head shrinking." Addy answered.

"He likes you, I can tell." Addy states and Allison blushes.

"He thinks you're a pretty girl."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you?" Violet asked.

"Hell no." Addy states while Allison looks impressed.

"You can't keep breaking into our house, Addy." Violet says nicely, changing the subject.

"But I like it here. My friends are here." Addy says confusing the two.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Violet and Allison set they're brushes down and give Addy a mirror to show their work.<p>

"Wow! Violet, Allison I'm beautiful!" Addy says proudly before running out with excitement.

"Well that was fun but I have...to...eat."

* * *

><p>"Tate?"<p>

"Tate?" Allison calls out as she walks down the stairs into the basement.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She taunts and is scared by a man in a rubbersuit.

"You asshole!" Allison curses as Tate takes off the mask.

"I scared you." Tate says with a smile.

"No, you didn't."

"Where'd you get this thing? My dad threw it out." Allison says as she slides her hand up and down his chest.

"Finders keepers." Tate smiles.

"Really? I didn't scare you?"

"I said no." Allison says with a smile.

"I bet I can." Tate says before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>After Tate changed, he lead Allison to a Ouija board.<p>

"You have to put your fingers on the other side." Tate said as he moved her hands on the board.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"Charles is gonna answer all your questions. He used to live here." Tate informs.

"Is Charles going to tell me what happened to those assholes that tried to kill us?" Allison jokes.

"What'd you do to them?"

"I told you I didn't do anything." Tate answers.

"I had some help."

"What's in this basement?" Allison asks.

"I want the truth."

"What I'm about to tell you might scare you...to death." Tate says seriously.

"I can take it. And if I do then I'll leave a pretty corpse." Allison says making Tate smile.

"Dr. Charles Montgomery built this house. And here in this basement is where he worked. Charles was a doctor to the stars, but he was also drug addict, and his wife Nora wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her lifestyle." Tate starts.

"So she set up a little secret side business; he would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore. This went on and on until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself, and she told her boyfriend what happened."

'_Montgomery residence.'_

_'Whoever this is it's past 10:00.'_

_'You shouldn't be calling at this hour.'_

"An eye for an eye."

'_Who is this?'_

"A tooth for a tooth."

'_I won't tolerate this nonsense any longer unless...'_

_'Charles, I've just had the most peculiar conversation.'_

_'Charles...?'_

_'Oh, my God...'_

_'Charles!'_

_'Charles!'_

"The boyfriend wanted revenge, so he kidnapped Charles' and Nora's baby.

Terrified, the Doctor and his wife waited for the ransom demands."

'_This is your fault, Charles.'_

_'What is the meaning of this?'_

_'Charles? What is it, Charles?'_

_'Madame, there's no need for you to see this.'_

"Driven insane by grief, the doctor used all his experience and surgical skills to try and cheat death."

'_I want to bury our son in this.'_

_'Charles?'_

_'What are you doing?'_

_'What have you done to our baby?!'_

"But what he created was ungodly, and monstrous. And even after their tragic end, that "thing" remained, down here, to this day." Tate finishes.

"Oh my God...You are such a liar." Allison laughs.

"I don't believe a word that has come out of your mouth. Forget it. Forget I ever asked."

"And I'm tired that we keep hanging out in this dark, dank place even though I like it. Why can't we go somewhere, like on a real date?" Allison asks.

"All right. Tomorrow night. We'll go out." Tate says and Allison leans up and kissed him.

"By the way your father agreed to see me again, but I'm not supposed to be here." Tate starts.

"Come on, I'll be your lookout." Allison says but Tate stops her.

"I also promised him I would not having any relationship with you." Tate winced and Allison smirks.

"Well...are you sure you can handle that?" Allison taunts as she moves her hands down his body and starts to kiss his neck.

Tate groans and rolls his eyes up. "Um hehe...just so you know. I might have lied." Tate chuckles.

"Really?" Allison says innocently.

"YES really." Tate laughs before he grabs her face and kisses her hungrily.

* * *

><p>Violet and Allison sat in the kitchen glaring at the pumpkin.<p>

"I don't get why we can't have candy." Violet glares and Allison smirks.

"Who says we can't." Just then they heard a doorbell ring.

"Right on time. Here put these on." Allison says and hands her a pair of vampire fangs and puts her on.

"Follow my lead." Allison says and Violet nods understanding and grabs the pumpkin.

The two walk towards the door with a smirk. Allison smirked as she opened the door.

"Trick or- ahhh." Just then Allison and Violet bare they're fangs and screech scaring the kids and running off.

"Haha I love Halloween." Allison laughs as she closes the door.

* * *

><p>Violet sat on couch watching tv laughing while Allison walked to her room to grab her phone.<p>

A hand on her mouth scared her but the kiss on her neck made her feel relieved and calm.

"Ready to go?" Tate said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yah just meet me outside." Allison says and walks down the stairs.

"Hey I'm gonna go..."

"Go out with Tate." Violet smirks as she puts another candy in her mouth.

"Yes. Cover for me?" Allison begs.

"Yah Yah. Remember use protection." Violet jokes and Allison chuckles before walking out the back door, ready to go on her date with Tate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I finished. Also just want to say happy New year and that you all have a good one!<br>**

**And check out polyvore for Allison's outfit there's a link on my profile.**


	5. New story!

**Hey guys please check out my new supernatural story called 'funny little feeling'**


End file.
